Hell is for Lovers
by SoYeonsi
Summary: Liet and Pol are both betrayed and sent to life in hell with the help of Hell Girl
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: I do not own Hell Girl or Hetalia I just love both!

NOTE: I don't (generally) do yaoi/yuri, I know Poland is supposed to be a guy, but I view him as a Girl trying to act like a guy who tries to act girlish...SO FOR THIS STORY POLAND IS A GIRL!

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-CHAPTER 1-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Liet!" Poland yelled from across the room.

"Pol...You don't have to yell, I'm only in the kitchen" Liet replied

"I know but, like, I'm ready to go now!"

"Well, you can be patient a bit more, I'm almost done"

Liet smirked, he was just putting the finishing touches on his Zeppelins. Poland and Lithuania had been planning this picnic since spring had started. They just could not find time to make it happen, until now.

The finally had time away from their meetings. They were fed up with arguing who was going to get Lithuania, Russia keeps going on and on about how he needs Lithuania. So at the meeting they decided that they were just going to take time off so that everyone could collect themselves and they could have a more civilized discussion during the next meeting.

Russia was pacing the floor.

"What am I going to do?" he puts his hand on his chin, "I just want Lithuania to come back to me." He stops in his tracks "My Lithuania does not want to leave Poland, they are pretty much inseperable, he won't come willingly so I'll have to make them split up on their own, then Lithuania will have no choice but to come to me!"

He starts pacing the floor again, then he looks up as struck with an idea.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Liet, we need to go under that tree!" Poland pointed at a big oak in the middle of the park, which was providing a lot of shade from the high noon sun.

"Looks good to me" Liet starts walking that direction, Pol was already several steps ahead.

"Come on Liet" she steps backwards and starts dragging him forward towards the tree. Liet almost trips over his feet from being drug forward by Pol. She lets go of his arm and spun around. "Come on lets get it setup! Go Go Go!" Poland clapped her hands, bouncing up and down in anticipation. Lithuania set down the basket, grabbed the blanket off the top and unfolded it in the shade of the tree. He just finished smoothing out the blanket when Poland sat down and layed on her back her head resting in her hands. She looked up at the sun through the leaves of the tree.

"It's such a beautiful day...I don't want it to ever end." She said

Lithuania looked at Poland and then also layed down next to the picnic basket and gazed up into the tree. A few minutes had passed when a light breeze blew through thier hair. They turned their heads towards each other and reached for each others hands. Lithuania sat up and with his free hand reached for the picnic basket, and he set it inbetween them.

"I guess we should eat before the food gets gross" Lithuania smiled at Poland.

Poland sat up and opened the picnic basket with her free hand. She started unpacking the basket. After she had removed a few items Liet pulled out a few more then moved the basket back to the side out of their way. Poland took the plastic wrap off of a bowl grabbed a strawberry out of it and put it up to Lithuania.

"Ahhh" She said

"Pol! I'm not a baby" Liet nudged Poland with his shoulder

"Like, I know how much you like it."

"I do not" He was trying to hide his laughter but it just made him smile even more than he already was.

"See, I totally told you!" She held the strawberry up to him. Liet opened his mouth and took it from her hand. They continued their picnic into the afternoon taking turns feed each other finger foods, they finished the meals with the Zepplins that Liet put so much work into. They sat there enjoying each others company chit chatting and joking around until sunset.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-END CHAPTER 1-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Thank you for reading so far...I do plan on expanding this chapter a bit, so be prepared to deal with it. I've been perculating on this story and it's being more stubborn than I thought so it may be a bit before the next chapter comes out. But I promise it won't be TOO long before it comes out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I do not own Hell Girl or Hetalia I just love both!

NOTE: I don't (generally) do yaoi/yuri, I know Poland is supposed to be a guy, but I view him as a Girl trying to act like a guy who tries to act girlish...SO FOR THIS STORY POLAND IS A GIRL!

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-CHAPTER 2-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Their mini vacation was over, it was time for the weekly meeting again. Poland got up out of her bed and glanced at her window, the sun was glistening through the sheer curtains. Pol had wished that their picnic had never ended over the weekend. Pol thought about the past week and the time she had spent curled up in her Liet's arms. She could have stayed there forever, in his warm embrace, watching some of their favorite movies. The image of her burning the grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch the one day, suddenly leapt into her head. "DAMN! It couldn't go the whole weekend without screwing something up of course" she thought to herself as she pictured Liet trying to save the grilled cheese. She remembered the burning smell and Liet coming into the kitchen to see if she needed help. She wanted to prove she could handle herself while multitasking she lunged for the frying pan. Instead of sliding to the pan like she had invisioned she tripped and fell into the frying pan sending the sandwiches flying. She looked up in horror as the sandwiches started falling towards the ground. Liet was able to dive and save one of them, barely missing the other. Pol snapped out of her daze and continued to get ready for the meeting.

Poland walked into the meeting room just in time before the meeting. America was still late, he seemed to be going through a phase of fashionably late. He would walk in any minute to start the meeting and would have these dorky sunglasses on, a hat that he probably borrowed from france and a satin scarf. Poland put her hand up to her mouth to cover the chuckle that almost came out. She looked around for Lithuania. She was sure he just caught what she almost did. It was then that she noticed Lithuania wasn't around, she looked around the room. She saw everyone talking and she jumped up out of her chair and slammed her hands onto the table. "Where is Lithuania?" she yelled.

Everyone stopped their chattering and all looked at Poland. Her eyes were darting around the room looking at everyone. "Lithuania is never late" she said to herself. She kept looking back and forth, everyone was there except Lithuania, America and... "RUSSIA!" Poland yelled at the top of her lungs.

Poland started stomping towards the door, the others still staring at her in the complete scilence that befell the room. When she got to the door it flung open wide with America smiling and proclaiming his entrance to start the meeting. He stopped and looked at Pol. He could see the anger in her eyes. "Poland" he said.

Poland was about ready to push him out of the way so she could make her exit to find Liet. "I'm sure you're looking for Liet," America said as he placed one hand behind his head and chortled. "well I found him and I also found Russia at the same time!"

Polands anger was slow to subside but once she had shifted her focus from shoving America out of the way she let the words sink in. "You found Liet?" she said.

"Yup, he's right here" America said as he side stepped out of the way to reveal Lithuania.

Poland jumped from the spot she was standing over to Liet and gave him a hug. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to notice that Russia was standing behind them. She looked at him still holding on to her Liet. He looked like he had been roughed up a bit. He just stood there with his arms crossed, his finger tapping his bicep and a scowl on his face.

Poland let go of Lithuania and she grabbed his hand and they went to their seats. America was still chuckling to himself and wandering to his chair, Russia drugged in arms still crossed and floped down into his chair. He looked over to Pol and Lithuania who had started chatting. The rest of the room was still in silence unsure to make of what had just transpired.

America called the meeting together and everyone straightened up. Russia turned towards America to listen his arms still crossed and his mind nowhere near the meeting. He was not the only one preoccupied though. Poland was still contemplating what happened that Liet was late. They had their normal drabble of what is going on in their homes, the trades that needed to be conducted and who needed help with what.

"Liet always keeps that calm look about him" Poland said looking at Liet. I'm sure something happened, she just saw him chuckle along with the others when they made jokes and it looked like nothing had happened, but she knew better, she knew him all to well. She would get to the bottom of what happened, wether Lithuania would tell her or not.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-END CHAPTER 2-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

CLIFFY! Thank you for reading! I told you it may be a little while! This chapter ended up being mostly filler anyway. Thanks for being faithful though, the third chapter is already partially underway so it shouldn't take as long to write as this one! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I do not own Hell Girl or Hetalia I just love both!

NOTE: I don't (generally) do yaoi/yuri, I know Poland is supposed to be a guy, but I view him as a Girl trying to act like a guy who tries to act girlish...SO FOR THIS STORY POLAND IS A GIRL!

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-CHAPTER 3-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"Why don't you use the hell corrospondance"

"I don't believe in that, who would?"

She put her hands on her hips giving him a stern look, then she tossed her hands up in the air.

"Your crazy enough, I thought that it might be worth a shot"

Russia just glared at Belarus. He looked down at his hands and stayed quiet. Belarus huffed and walked away knowing that she was not going to get through to him at all. She slammed the door shut as she left, Russia just sat there quietly staring at his hands.

"What if it does work?" he asked himself...

He got up from the couch and said to himself "She's right...It's at least worth a shot!" He clenched his fists and stormed off to his room.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Russia just stared at the computer screen, he could barely keep his eyes focused.

"Error 404: The Page Cannot Be Found" He stared at the fuzzy text for a while. "I knew it was too good to be true" He looked over to his bottle of empty Vodka, "Damn." He shoved the bottle off of the table, it crashed to the floor and rolled backwards for a few feet, until it hit the foot of a short raven haired girl wearing a dark blue Japanese girl's school uniform, she was watching Russia, her red emotionless eyes fixated on him. She just stood there as Russia leaned back in his chair, completely unaware he wasn't alone, and let out a big sigh. Russia glanced back down at the site that appeared to be broken, "I'll give it one more try." He sat forward and fumbled for his mouse again, the girl standing behind him the entire time not saying a single word. He moved the cursor over the refresh button and clicked it. Not suspecting anything to change, Russia was surprised when his computer screen turned black. It looked like a flash animation, a fire burned for a few second on the screen and then it turned black again before it appeared with the text "We will take revenge on your behalf" and blow it a text box and a submit button. Russia stared in awe for a moment, Japan was right, there is a hell girl, or at least someone wanted to make it seem that way. He still actually hadn't seen the girl or anything confirming the site was legitimate, for all he knew this site was just a prank but on by all the other countries. "They would do that to me" he mumbled as he laid his head down on his desk. He kept playing with the mouse, hovering over the text box.

"If it is real then I can finally get rid of Poland." He sat back up and clicked on the text box. The cursor flashed in front of his face it was almost hypnotic to him, the blur of the screen from all his drinking and then the rythmic blinking of the cursor just added to the effect. He moved his hand from the mouse to the keyboard, they hovered there for a moment before he started to type.

P O L A N D...Russia had to hunt and peck to type in her name. He moved his hand back over to the mouse. "Do I really want to do this to her?" he asked himself. His finger hovered over the left click button. He watched the button as his finger moved to click the mouse. The girl still standing behind him was watching intently, "What are you going to do?" She said to herself.

*Click* The button on the screen depressed.

*Click* The button on the screen popped back up to it normal state.

The screen had a fire animation again and the text box and everything disappeared off of it.

"Did it work?"

The girl behind him smiled, she took a step forward, her emotionless red eyes looking intently right at the back of Russia's head.

"Hmn...maybe I have to wait for a while" he slumps back into his chair, "I guess there is nothing else I can do at this point." He stumbles up out of his chair and manages to make it to his bed without tripping, sitting down he kicks off his shoes, still not noticing the girl in the room. He just lays back and as soon as he does so he is out like a light.

The morning sun shone on his face. Russia lifts his head up slowly sheilding his eyes from the light. "Stupid fucking sun!" He puts his head back down and grabs a nearby pillow and puts it on his face. Suddenly he sits up and looks over at his desk where the raven haired girl is sitting in his chair. "Who the hell are you?" Russia yelled, he still could not quite make out who it was since he was squinting from the sun. The girl turns her head and looks over at him, she stands up slowly and walks over to the edge of the bed. Russia backed up and sat against his headboard, he had no clue what was going on. "Who the fuck are you?" he says again.  
"I can help you with your revenge" is all she said. "Hell Girl" Russia muttered.  
"My name is Ai Enma"  
"Yo...You're real" Ai walks towards the bed slowly, as she raises up her hand. Russia covers his face with his arm.  
"I can give you the vengence you seek" Russia saw a flash of white from behind his arm. It got dead quiet, there was no noise in the air at all, he could feel he was no longer sitting in his bed. He lowered his arm to take a look around. He was beside a massive lake with rolling hills all around covered with grass. He turned around to look behind him, there was Ai standing under a tree, her hair waving slightly in the breeze. She was holding a straw doll with a ribbon around its neck. Russia got up off the grass, brushed himself off, and walked over to Ai.

"So...you're the hell girl."  
"I told you my name is Ai"

She held out her hand holding the doll, "Take this."

Russia leaned over to look at the doll more closely. He slowly reached down and picked the doll up out of her hands. He held it up to his face and examined the red string around its neck.

"If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck." He keeps staring at the doll blankly, a thousand things going through his mind at that time. "Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell...however, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity." Russia just continues to stare at the doll he holds in his hands. "The rest is up to you" She disappears, leaving Russia to himself.

He snaps out of the trance that he had put himself. He tried to clear his mind of everything that was still running through his mind. He realized that he was back in his bed.

"Was that all just a dream?" He looks down and see's the straw doll clenched tightly in his hand. A small grin grew on his face.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo- 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: I do not own Hell Girl or Hetalia I just love both!

NOTE: I don't (generally) do yaoi/yuri, I know Poland is supposed to be a guy, but I view him as a Girl trying to act like a guy who tries to act girlish...SO FOR THIS STORY POLAND IS A GIRL!

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~CHAPTER 4~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

"Do you think he will pull the string, Miss?" Hone Onn asked.

Ai just stared forward off the wooden deck, watching the stillness of the pond in their yard. She was contemplating what she had done, she won't deny anyone the use of her service, well she couldn't deny the use. What would happen if something would make the whole world completely unbalanced. She wasn't the one in charge of fate so she let it pass and just answered "Yes."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

Russia sat on the end of his bed, toying with the straw doll. He was twirling the red thread in his fingers and tugging on it oh so lightly. His mind was racing, how can this be real, how can pulling this string really change my life. I can get rid of Poland but how would Lithuania react. He stood up put the doll down on the bed and got ready for the morning. He went over to the dresser and got out his clothes. He shut the drawer and went into the bathroom and closed the door, he grabbed a towel and threw it over his shouler. Rubbing his face he pulled open the draw and grabbed his shaving cream and cut throat razer. He lathered up his face and looked down to grab his razer completely unaware that Ai was watching him through the mirror. He flicked open the razer and started shaving, once he finished he washed up his face, got dressed and went back to his bedroom. Ai just vanished from the mirror. Russia grabbed the doll and stuffed it in his pocket as he left the room, it was time for an unofficial meeting.

Everyone was sitting at the table, just looking at each other mumbling trying to figure out why a meeting was called. Pol and Liet were whispering to each other about what they wanted to do after the meeting.

"How about we go to the art museum?" suggested Pol.

"I had something a little more exciting in mind" Liet smircked.

Russia was staring at the two from down the table. Belarus was watching her older brother she could see him hiding his disgust. It won't be too long she thought, I'll have you back all to myself. You think that Liet will come to you if you actually get rid of Poland? I highly doubt it. I still even doubt the hell correspondance but its become such a big thing, but if it is true... Poland is in for a big surprise.

America came bursting through the window. Everyone jumped as he landed and then saluted everyone.

"Hello Everyone! Sorry I'm late so I took a shortcut!" America said to an audience with stunned looks on their faces. "Sorry to call this meeting, but I have some very distrubing intelligence that I need to share with you all."

Everyone was still staring at America as he approached the podium, their heads following them, no one could speak yet. America looked around the room, leaned forward and started in on his speech.

"I have recieved some intelligence that one of our pals is in danger."

Russia, was the first to break his stare with America. He clenched the straw doll in his coat pocket. "Does he know?" Russia thought, his mind started to run away, but he caught himself "But how could he know, there is no possible way." Russia let himself relax."

"I want everyone to be aware of the situation, I will be talking with some of you individually, otherwise everyone else be on the lookout. We can not let this interrupt our lives as much as possible. I know you all are going to worry and that is natural but please be strong and just help out by watching over each other."

America looked down at his phone and started typing a message.

"Are we done?" Asked Japan.

"Sorry, yes you are all excused, please be careful." America replied as he went back to typing.

"What do you think this is all about?" Poland asked as she looked over to Lithuania. He almost looked like a ghost, somehow deep down he knew that this involved him somehow. The events in the past week and his inutition just made it worse. Poland pulled on Lithuania's arm to get him back into the real world.

"Liet...Liet" She gave him a light smack on the face. Liet snapped out of it, placed his hand on his now red cheek and looked at Poland.

"I'm sorry Pol."

"Dummy, we don't know anything yet." Just as she finished the sentence she felt her pocket vibrate. Liet stood up and went to talk to Belarus who was walking his direction. Pol pulled her phone out of her pocket, she saw on the screen a text message from America. Her heart sank, what was going to happen to her. She glanced up at America who was looking straight at her, he just nodded.

"So Belarus, how have things been on your end?" Liet asked.

"Well, nothing to exciting, I've been trying to help out Russia with some of his issues that he's been having."

"Good, I know Russia and I don't typically get along and I hope he understands why, but I do wish him the best and if I can help at all without him going overboard I'm more than happy."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be able to help him out." Belarus turned around and let go of the fake smile she had put on to talk to Liet, she depised him and could not figure out what her brother saw in him. But she had her own plan to get him out of the picture.

Liet went back to Poland who was talking to America back by the podium away from everybody.

"Hey Pol, ready to go?"

She turned to look at him, and then looked back at America.

"Yes I am." She turned from america grabbed Liets hand tightly and they walked towards the door. As they exited she looked over her shoulder at Russia. She fixated her gaze on his hand which he had stuffed into his pocket.

"So, what did you have in mind for our date?" She looked up at Liet.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Liet smiled at her.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~END CHAPTER 4~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

NOTE: Thanks for sticking with me if you are still reading this! I endured a move, new job and going back to class, I have some more free time now so I should be able to finish up the story, if all goes as planned you should see 4 maybe 5 more chapters, and they will probably be a bit shorter as most of the buildup is done with!


End file.
